


Sam 'Falcon' Wilson - Dancing

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: It’s your turn to cook dinner while the others are out so you take advantage of the alone time.  Too bad your loud music wakes a grumpy teammate, but he can’t help himself when he sees you in the kitchen.
Kudos: 6





	Sam 'Falcon' Wilson - Dancing

  


********************

I woke up with a jolt of fear thinking I’d forgotten something, scanning my room to find a note on my nightstand from Steve.

_**‘You got in late this morning, stay in, sleep, you need it. The bulk of us got called out for a job, should be back for dinner and don’t forget, it’s your night to cook. So you know maybe your famous meatballs, just a thought. I made sure everything was ready to go in the fridge -Steve’** _

I sighed falling back on my pillows groggily looking at the alarm clock, flashing 4:00 p.m. 'great’ I thought, now I gotta run downstairs and whip up dinner and I’d rather stay in bed. I quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt I’d stolen from Bucky. Frankly, it’s what the boys get leaving their clothes all over the place throughout the Compound. I sauntered barefoot on the cool floors to the kitchen. Steve wasn’t kidding, he had everything ready to go. I mixed up the hamburger and ground pork, adding my secret spice blend. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you play my cooking music list please?” 

“Sure thing Y/n.”

Are You Gonna be My Girl by Jet started blaring through the kitchen speakers as I danced and shook my hips dicing up the onions to add to the meatball mixture. I started forming them in golf ball sized balls gently tossing them in a pan to bake in the oven after tossing some sauce over them. I cleaned the counter, washed my hands and started chopping veggies for a salad, seemed like a waste considering it was usually only me, Steve and Bucky that ate it anyway. The music kept playing and I kept dancing and twirling around the kitchen. I never noticed Sam watching me leaning up against the doorway, arms crossed with a sly smile on his face.

**Sam P.O.V.**

As soon as the music started pumping through the speakers I shot off the couch in a rage stalking towards the kitchen. Who the hell was the inconsiderate fuck blaring their dumbass fucking music so loud? I was betting it was Bucky just fucking me and I was ready to knock his cocky ass out. I rounded the corner about to start yelling when I saw Y/n. She was shaking her hips in those damned tight little jeans, an over-sized t-shirt knotted up on the side, she was dancing around barefoot like she was walking on air.

It was the last thing I was expecting to see, especially from her. She was always so serious, head constantly in the game ready to fight, rarely ever cracked a smile, but there she was shimmying her body with not a care in the world and a giant smile on her face. How could I not smile enjoying this view? I always found her attractive, the way she fought, never backed down from a challenge, she knew just the right thing to say to push Tony’s buttons to get him to shut up, fluster the hell out of Bucky making him leave a room because he couldn’t think of a come back to snap back at her. 

She never fell for any of my lines, rolled her eyes when I tried flirting with her. I tried my damnedest to get her to crack a smile because when she did flash a smile on rare occasion, it lit up the whole room. It was enough to make a man walk through hell and back just to see it again it was that damned gorgeous. She’d just bent over putting a couple of pans of her meatballs in the oven, holy shit that was a sight to see in them tight jeans. She snapped her body back up straight and started doing a little Cha-Cha, I’d seen enough. I snuck up behind her grabbing her hand spinning her around into my chest, she let out a little squeak of surprise, I kept myself from laughing and just smiled.

“Jesus Christ Sam you scared the shit outta me,” she smacked my arm and smiled. 

Fucking hell, she just smiled. I held onto her hand, placing my other in the middle of her back. Matchbox 20’s Smooth started playing, I couldn’t help myself, it was now or never. I spun her around and started salsa dancing with her. She flashed me that smile again while shaking her hips in tune to the music, her eyes widened in shock.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” she blessed my ears with a flirty laugh as we danced around the kitchen.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Y/n,” I flashed her a side smile, she looked a little upset.

“You’re right, sorry, I uh, have a tendency of closing myself off from people. A defense mechanism to keep from getting hurt, you know?”

“I get it, been there, done that. You ready to finally open up to the team now?”

“I don’t know, do they all dance like you?” She licked her bottom lip and grinned.

“They got nothing on me,” the way she was holding my hand sent a spark up my back, I couldn’t stop myself from smiling, but the song ended. She was eyeing up my face, her eyes flickered towards my lips, a chuckle rippled through my chest. “So this just proves that you do know how to have fun.” She smacked my chest stepping back to chopping up veggies for dinner.

“I do know how to have fun, it just depends on who my company is smart-ass.” There was that sweet laugh again. "Come on,“ she grabbed my hand, "make yourself useful and fill that big stock pot full of water, add some salt and put it on the stove-top.”

“Mhm, not my night to cook but okay.” I playfully bumped her hip with mine as I walked past her. 

We spend the next 45 minutes finally getting to know each other, setting the table. Steve had called saying they’d be home in 20 minutes and everyone was starving. We stood leaning against the island, I was listening to her talk about her previous jig working for S.H.I.EL.D. before becoming an Avenger, this girl was wild man, she jumped outta planes into war zones without a thought to her own safety, she was more bad-ass than I think anyone knew. She was so relaxed, the smile never leaving her lips now, she kept touching my hand when she was talking. Was she digging me or was this something she just did when talking to people? A new song started playing, her eyes lit up.

**_~~(*The video is a good song and also shows who don’t know what Kizomba is.*)~~ _ **

**__ **

**__ **

“You know how to Kizomba?” A wicked little smirk swept across her face. I walked around the island pulling her in tight, she wrapped an arm around my neck, placed the other on my chest over my heart and started shaking her hips and ass to the music. 

Her soft cheek resting against mine, it was sensual, the way her fingers stroked my neck, the way her hips shook. My brain was going on hiatus and I was having a hard time fighting myself from doing something I might get slapped for, but the way she looked at me. Biting her bottom lip like that, her lashes batting up at me with a lustful look.

We took a couple of turns around the kitchen, damn could she move, if we got any closer we might as well have been fucking right here. I couldn’t contain myself anymore staring at those lips of hers, I leaned in kissing those soft lips, she melted under my touch, it felt like her whole body was curving into mine trying to get closer to me. I backed her up against the wall, holding her wrists above her head, I kept glancing between her lips and her eyes, those big pleading eyes of hers, she bit her bottom lip shaking her head, yes and I dove back in crushing my lips to hers. Wet warm kisses trailing down from her lips to her neck. I must have found the sweet spot in the crook of her neck because she let out a loud moan, a deep laugh rumbled out of my chest and I went back for more, nipping and sucking at the spot.

I let go of her wrist placing my hands on her hips, her arms snaked around the back of my neck, her fingers gripping on trying to tug me in closer to her hungrily. One of her hands roamed down my back given smack on my ass before grabbing a handful, she laughed through the kiss.

“Never noticed how nice your ass was before Sam,” she was smiling like she was ready to pounce me. Her kiss was intense and sloppy, she was trying to push against my fighting for control but I slammed her back into the wall, a growl ripped through my mouth as I trailed kisses down her neck again. Our hands were all over each other, she was trying to tear off my shirt when a few loud coughs break through the feverish moment between us, we looked over to see the team standing in the kitchen wide-eyed and smirking.

“Right, that was fucking hot and all but we eat in here damn it!” Tony groaned.

She pulled away from me smirking smoothing out her shirt before leaning in for one last sweet gentle kiss. Y/n walked over to the stove grabbing the pot of spaghetti placing it on the kitchen table, I grabbed the basket of garlic bread bumping her hip as we passed each other and laughed. We sat down next to each other and burst out in nervous giddy laughter. Yup, I was certain if they hadn’t have walked in I would have been able to cross another thing off my bucket list, fucking cock blocks.

“So,” I leaned closer to ear as everyone was digging into the food, "if I were to say ask you out to dinner or something, you’d say….“ flashing my killer smile.

"I’d say sure why not with moves like that.” 


End file.
